Amy Schumer
Amy Schumer is an American stand-up comedian and actress, known for TV Shows like Inside Amy Schumer and movies like Trainwreck and I Feel Pretty. Biography Amy provides the voice of herself as the crew leader of a gang of construction workers in "The Boys in the Band". During their lunch break, Stewie tells the gang about his ambitions of becoming a musical artist, and Amy leads her comrades in mocking him for his dream. In "Regarding Carter", Peter looked through a bunch of Netflix specials. One of them was from Kimi Quagmire and it was called "The Leather Gimp Special", clearly meant to parody Amy Schumer's "Leather Suit Special". Fittingly, you can imagine that the content of The Leather Gimp Special would be all about raunchy, shocking, disturbing, sexual humor. This matches up perfectly with Amy Schumer's style of comedy, most notably in The Leather Suit Special. Appearance Amy Schumer is a fat, homely, middle aged woman, who in some respects, looks like a pig. She is a Caucasian female with blonde hair, that she usually wears in a ponytail. She is quite fat, and has a chubby face. To be fair, she's not that ugly. On the attractiveness scale, I'd say she's about a 5 or 6. Personality Amy Schumer is an unfunny, untalented hack, who, although considers herself a third wave-feminist, has garnered massive hate from both the far right and far left of the political spectrum, for just being such a massive cunt. Amy Schumer relies heavily (no pun intended) on shock humor, in regards to sex, and never varies this with anything else, making her an absolute disgust to listen to. (makes for a perfect Family Guy character, huh?) Whenever critics or fans make simple statements about her failure to amuse, she calls "misogyny" on them and claims that the only reason they don't like her is because she's a woman. Naturally, someone like this would be hailed as a high priestess in the SJW community, but not in Amy's case. No, Amy Schumer was quick to lose all of her fame, by making a movie entitled I Feel Pretty, wherein she plays a character who's overweight, who gets clonked on the head, causing her to hallucinate that she's in a world, where she's skinny, and she gets all the respect a skiny girl would get. She intended for this to just be a "power fantasy" movie for fat chicks everywhere, but instead, SJWs ruined something good for themselves and considered this to be both fat shaming and ableist, asserting that Amy was joking that being fat is a mental ilness, or some stupid shit like that. I'm not sure exactly what they were saying, but I know it was something fucking stupid, even by Schumer standards. If you wanna learn more, go on a website called Tumblr and look up "Amy Schumer I Feel Pretty" in the search bar, and you'll get all the information you need to know. Trivia *When she voice acted for herself in "The Boys in the Band", the animators were originally going to make a joke, where they would turn her character into an unattractive, hairy, man. This was changed to a self-insert of Amy, wity exaggerated beauty, once the anti-comedy comedian, herself, did not approve of the joke. Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Caucasians Category:Female Category:Blondes Category:Stupid Characters Category:Sexists Category:Comics Category:Alcoholics Category:Sluts Category:SJWs Category:Article stubs Category:Fat Characters Category:Liberals Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags